


New Territory

by ladielazarus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 20:57:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11882688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladielazarus/pseuds/ladielazarus
Summary: There's a first time for everything. Prompt: 034 Not Enough





	New Territory

Dean had made it about three weeks at home before his desperation to see Seamus had increased and he’d owled to find out if he could come and visit. Seamus had been more than happy to agree, and Dean had ended up taking a portkey the very next day. 

Seamus’s mother worked in a bank in the village, and that meant that Seamus was alone in the house most of the day. Therefore, once Dean arrived and settled in, he and Seamus were alone together in the house for most of the day. 

They made the absolute most of the situation, though, spending the majority of their time making out-- and a little more-- in Seamus’s room. They would emerge occasionally for food, drinks, or a cup of tea, but most of the time was occupied learning an awful lot about each other.

Today was no exception. Breakfast long finished, the boys had taken their coffee back into Seamus’s room where they were now on the bed, both shirtless, and with Dean kissing his way down Seamus’s chest and collarbone. 

“How far do you want to go?” he asked, looking up. The question had become very familiar, but it still felt really crucial to ask. He found the hard limits comforting. 

Seamus shrugged, reaching down to trail a hand along the skin on the back of Dean’s neck. It made his skin prickle. 

“Dunno. What about you? What do you want to do, Dean?”

Dean knew why Seamus was asking. Seamus was asking because they both knew that Dean was the one at a loss, here. Seamus didn’t exactly have a ton of experience, but he had some. He’d done things, and most importantly, he’d done it. Two different blokes, even.

Dean, though? Everything he’d done, he’d done with Seamus. And, although he had enjoyed the ways that they’d found to enjoy each other, he also knew that it was no longer enough. It wasn’t enough to be close to Seamus right now. He wanted to be beyond that. 

“I...” he flushed and faltered, busying himself some more with Seamus’s chest for a few moments before he continued, not meeting Seamus’s eyeline. “I’d like to... I think I’d like to do... y’know... all of it.”

Seamus snorted lightly, but not harshly enough to dislodge Dean from his efforts. 

“‘All of it’, eh?” he repeated, the grin audible in his tone and it made Dean blush even harder. “So, you’re saying you’d like to have sex, right? Because I want to be very specific, here.”

Dean nodded, biting down none too lightly on the skin under his mouth and Seamus jumped a bit, but groaned. He liked that. 

“Yeah. That’s what I want. I want...” he sighed again. “I want you.”

“That’s easily arranged, Thomas,” Seamus grinned widely, tugging on Dean’s hair so that he could get his head up and kiss him properly. “We can do that for sure. My mother won’t be home for hours, and I’ve still got the stuff that we got before. All you have to figure out is... y’know... how you want to do it, and we can go from there.”

“Do you have a preference? Like, what all have you done?” Dean asked, dropping off to the side to lay next to Seamus on the bed. Seamus turned to look at him. 

“Well, I mean... you know that I’ve only done it twice. And both times, I’ve done it, I was... y’know... I was on top. So, that’s what I’ve done.” He shrugged uncomfortably. Seamus hated talking about things. He preferred action. “But, I’ve not got any like... real preference. If you want to try it the other way--” he gestured vaguely. “I’m fine with that. We’ll just have to take our time and figure it out, but we’ll have to do that eventually, anyway.”

“No,” Dean shook his head. “I mean... that’s fine. We can do it... y’know... the way that you did before. I’m fine with that.”

He was, too. It felt like a strange thing to have to acknowledge, but he didn’t mind the idea of it at all. 

“Oh. Okay,” Seamus grinned even wider. “That’s easy, then. I’ve got no problem with that.”

Dean felt much more at ease with the whole thing, then. He leaned forward and kissed Seamus again and Seamus seemed all too willing to resume the physical aspect of the conversation. Still, a few minutes later, Seamus’s fingers were at the buckle of Dean’s belt. “Let’s get rid of these, shall we?” he asked, breaking away for a brief moment. 

Dean nodded, reaching down to help. With both of them working on their clothing, it only took a few seconds to get rid of the rest of their clothes. 

They’d been fooling around for the better part of a week. They’d seen each other change and shower so many times when they were in school. In fact, Dean would have reckoned that he’d seen Seamus naked about a billion different times. This seemed very different, though. The underlying tension made the air very charged.

He wasn’t sure how uncomfortable or awkward this was all going to be but, once Seamus started to touch him again, he found that he didn’t really care, either. 

It turned out that the most awkward bit of the whole thing was the bit where you had to sort of stretch everything first. He hadn’t really thought about the actual... dimensions of it, really, but it seemed obvious now that he thought about it. Still, Seamus did his best to distract Dean with kissing and a few words from a vocabulary that Dean didn’t necessarily realize that Seamus had until just that moment. They were good words, though, and the touching was all fairly excellent, and so the awkwardness went away very quickly. 

It was probably over embarrassingly quickly, all things considered. Still, Dean didn’t think that anyone could blame him. With Seamus muttering utter filth into his ear while his hands were all over Dean was enough to drive absolutely anyone over the edge in his estimation.

“So?” Seamus asked, once it was all truly done with and they were both flopped onto the pillows, breathing hard. “How’d I do?”

“Obviously it was horrible,” Dean snorted. “Do you have a comment card or something so that other people might know the ordeal that I have suffered?”

“Sure,” Seamus snickered, reaching over to pat Dean absently on the back. “I’ll make sure that you get it.” He rubbed a hand slowly down along Dean’s shoulder blade. “Seriously, though. You okay? Anything hurt or anything?” 

Dean shrugged, but didn’t move much. 

“Probably will, but right now all that I can think about is how fucking awesome that was.” 

Seamus laughed. “Fair enough. Let me know tomorrow, okay?” 

He rolled off of the bed and headed towards the loo. “I can just tell my mother that I murdered you with sex and so you can’t leave the bed on account of my monstrously huge dick.”

“So help me Finnigan, if I die of laughter after every fucking thing I’ve already lived through in my hideously eventful life, I swear that I will haunt your ass for eternity.”

“Seem fair considering what I’ve done to your arse today,” Seamus called over his shoulder.


End file.
